


Ivy League

by universitykpop



Series: Ivy League [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Professor AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: College is about experiencing life and learning. But when the two mix, it leads to a bit of trouble. Meeting a guy who’s definitely out of your league wasn’t on your uni to-do list.





	1. Maybe Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original work from Tumblr. I am posting it here in case something happens to my blog. Please enjoy!

The lights were low as you and your friend, Jen, ground against each other to the beat of the music. It was the night before your first day of sophomore year in college, and the two of you wanted to have some fun before you had to be focused and serious. Somehow you managed to sneak into a popular club without X’s on the back of your hands.

The one drink you had was barely coursing through you now, creating a false confidence. When you felt someone take your hand, you had no problem dancing with them. Your eyes fixed on their face. Big brown eyes contrasting to the pale skin, pouty bottom lip, round face framed with long black hair. He looked around your age and was very attractive.

You rested a hand on his shoulder to bring him closer as you danced. His hands found your waist. The look in his eyes was suggestive. Your faces hovered close, the tension building. Your mind wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked.

When the song transitioned to the next, he leaned down to your ear, barely brushing his lips against your skin, “Want to go somewhere more private?” You raised your eyebrows bawdily as he led you by the hand off the dance floor and up some stairs. There was a secluded lounge room that looked out over the floor. He sat the two of you on a couch near the back of the room to hide from everyone else. Without hesitation, he caressed a hand down your cheek to your chin, directing your lips into his. It didn’t stay slow for long. Within seconds, you were straddling his lap and sloppily kissing him. Your fingers knotted in his soft hair, tugging it a little to make him groan.

“You better watch yourself before you start something you can’t finish.” He growled as your lips trailed down his neck. You ignored him and bit at his skin. Out of nowhere, he pushed you next to him on the couch and then dragged you down another hall. He pulled you into the men’s restroom, locking the door behind you. You smirked when he trapped you against a wall and attached his lips to your neck. “I don’t like being teased.” He sucked and bit at your collarbone. His eyes came back into your sight; they changed, something dark loomed in them.

Licking your lips, keeping his gaze, your hands expertly undid his jeans. You swiftly slammed him against a wall and dropped to your knees. He aided you in pulling down his pants. There was already a hardened bulge in his underwear, which you gladly released from the fabric. With one hand at the base, your tongue teased the swollen head. Small grunts escaped from his smirking lips. Taking as much of him as you could into your mouth, one of his hands gripped your hair, the other in a fist by his side. You hollowed out your cheeks and seductively gazed up at him as your head bobbed, making him twitch in your mouth.

His head tilted back against the tile while he tried to moan quietly. You hummed with him in your mouth, earning a ‘fuck’ under his breath. Your pace quickened and you pressed your tongue to the underside of his length as his breathing became more erratic. The grip in your hair tightened, and his hips bucked. You slightly gagged from the tip hitting the back of your throat. Preparing yourself, you forced most of him down your throat. He was a complete mess leaning against the wall.

“Fuck, I’m about to cum.” His voice was husky and low.

You sucked him as hard as you could until you felt the warm liquid invading your mouth. After you licked him clean, you stood, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. He stared down at you with a smirk as he pulled his jeans up. Suddenly, his arm swooped around your waist, pressing you against his body, and his lips caught yours. He lifted you up on the sink counter. His kisses strayed from your mouth down to your chest.

“I don’t even know your name.” You managed to say.

“Just call me Daddy.” He spoke against your collarbone.

“Yes, Daddy.” You smirked in amusement.

His hand drifted to your heat and rubbed you through your shorts. Sighs fell from your lips. Your phone started vibrating, and you quickly whipped it out of your pocket.

_Jen is calling…_

“Fuck.” You blurted. He hummed in response. “My friend is looking for me.”

His movements stopped as his eyes met yours again. They looked innocent this time. He studied your face before you yanked him into a rough kiss. As quickly as it began, you pushed him back and hopped down from the sink.

“Maybe next time… Daddy.” You winked as you exited the restroom, leaving him slightly horny and confused.

-

“Sehun, hurry up! If we don’t leave now, we won’t have time to get lunch before class!” You banged on your friend’s door. It swung open abruptly, revealing the blonde little shit.

“Y/N, perfection takes time. You wouldn’t know.” He said, hooking his backpack onto his shoulders.

“Wow, someone’s a ray of sunshine this afternoon.” You popped off and poked his side.

“I’m not in a good mood.”

“Why? Did Jen reject you again? I told you she wasn’t interested.”

He cut his eyes at you as you continued to tease him until you sat at a lunch table.

“Enough about me. You seem to be glowing. Who’d you hook up with last night?” He desperately changed the subject.

Your cheeks went aflame. “Holy shit, I was just kidding. Who was it, you little slut?” His face was full of amusement. “I-I don’t know.” Your face hid behind your hair.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“He didn’t tell me his name… He told me to call him Daddy.” You whispered.

“Oh, my God! You were hoeing last night!” He almost yelled.

“Sehun, shut your loud ass mouth. Jesus Christ, you don’t have to tell everyone in the cafeteria.”

“So tell me about Mr. Fuck You Right.” He grinned but was clearly interested in your small affair. You described the beautiful black haired guy with the distinct round face. “He had some pretty nice v lines… I’m assuming his body is flawless. I just wish I got his name.” You sighed, piling up your trash on your plate.

“He sounds like your type. Getting freaky in a dirty public restroom. How dreamy.” Sehun sarcastically swooned and followed you to the trashcans.

“Hey! At least I can get some action.”

“I can too. I just choose not to give out to every girl that makes a pass at me.” The two of you exited the student center and headed to the language arts building.

“Are you slut shaming me?” You jokingly asked but widened your eyes at him to make him uneasy.

“I’m only poking fun at you because you were being mean about Jen rejecting me… Anyways, have you seen this new professor? I heard he just graduated and immediately got a job here. It’s probably because no one wants to teach philosophy.”

“Nope, I don’t even know his name.”

“Y/N, it was on your semester sched- Never mind.” He cut himself off knowing you never checked your schedule.

You walked into the large lecture room and headed for the middle row. Being in the front was awkward, and you wouldn’t be able to see from the back row. The new professor hadn’t arrived yet, but his powerpoint was already on the projector screen. ‘Professor Kim Minseok, Philosophy 232’ was all the slide read.

As you began digging through your bag, Sehun lightly tapped you, “Hey, that guy had black hair, a round face, and an adorable small mouth, right?” You looked up at him, pulling a notebook and pen onto your fold-out desk, “Yeah.” He nudged you and gestured to the front of the room with his eyes. You scanned the area and locked eyes on the black haired man. His messy hair was gelled back, and his jeans were replaced with slacks. You felt your heart beating in your stomach as you watched him sift through papers in a folder.

“Okay, class. Welcome to Philosophy 232. I will be your professor for the semester. I will only respond to Professor Kim, so don’t try and get smart with names. I want this semester to go by smoothly, so please work with me and everything will be fine. This is a relatively easy course. That does not mean you will pass without studying or doing the assigned reading.” His voice was confident as he used a hand to smooth one side of his hair, “I will call role for the first few lectures to get a hang of names. After that, getting class notes and materials is on you. I will be able to tell who has been showing up to class by your test grades.” He held a piece of paper in front of his chest and read off the names on the course list.

This was the moment you took to look at Sehun with a worried expression, but he returned it with a snort to hold back his laughter. Your face was getting warm from embarrassment and fear; he was getting closer to your name, and you felt like you were about to fall out of your chair. When he called your name, you spat out a quick ‘here’ and kept your face hidden.

“Raise your hand, so I can see who you are.” Professor Kim stared in your direction. You hesitantly lifted your hand, making eye contact with him. A very small smirk tugged at his lips. You couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not.

Once Professor Kim started his introduction powerpoint, you immediately jerked Sehun by the shoulder to whisper to him, “I’m dropping this class.”

“But isn’t this class mandatory for your major?” He asked.

“Yes, but I’ll wait to take it.”

“He’s the only philosophy teacher here… I doubt he’s going anywhere soon.”

“I’ll transfer, then. I can’t do this.”

“Excuse me, Miss Y/L/N. I hope I’m not interrupting you. You can see me after class.” Professor Kim stared at you intensely. You couldn’t tell if he was seriously getting on to you or not. He returned his attention back to the slide, and you slumped further down in your seat. His lecture went by a lot quicker than you anticipated. When he announced the end, the other 79 students fled, leaving you packing your notebook alone with Professor Kim’s eyes boring holes into you. Your stomach clenched as you treaded down the steps.

“Nice seeing you again.” He kept a straight face as he talked, “So what were you doing drinking under age last night?”

“So you’re going to acknowledge last night happened?” You cocked back. He didn’t respond. “Sorry…”

“As inappropriate as it was, yes, it happened. But that should stay between us.”

“And what if it doesn’t?”

“How do you think everyone would like knowing you deep throated me in a men’s restroom at a club?”

“How do you think they’d like knowing you told me to call you ‘Daddy?’”

His cheeks reddened as he continued, “Now that I’m your teacher, it’s best if _that_ relationship ended last night. I don’t want to be looked down upon by my colleagues.”

A part of you was offended that he was more worried about his reputation, but it was understandable. Though he couldn’t lose his job over it since you were over the legal age, it wasn’t very professional. That wasn’t going to stop you from teasing him. “Okay, Professor Daddy. I’ll see you on Wednesday.” You winked and turned to leave the classroom.

“As I said in my introduction, I will only respond to Professor Kim.“

"You just responded, didn’t you?” You smirked at him before letting the door close in your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	2. Not In Your Right Mind

“Do you think he’d get mad if I called him Professor Daddy?” Sehun whispered to you once your lecture started. Of course, you had to tell your only friend in the class what happened after the lecture on the first day. You smacked his arm, causing Professor Kim’s eyes to linger over the two of you.

“For the first in-class assignment, I want you to get in groups of six and write an outline describing an ancient philosophy, noting where and what period or era it began. All the information is in chapter one of your textbook. It even divides the types by headings, so this shouldn’t be half a page because you can’t find anything. It’s due by the end of class.” Professor Kim announced and let you move around to sit in groups.

Sehun and you asked the two guys in front of you to make a group. Their names were Jongin and Tao. Of the two, Jongin seemed more focused on schoolwork. He already had his textbook and paper out, jotting down your names on the top right corner. Tao ended up persuading Jongin and Sehun to choose Taoism to write about. Two girls from the front tapped your shoulder, asking to join. You nodded and introduced yourself. They went by Minnie and Nessa. Like Jongin and Tao, one of them was more into the assignment, which was Nessa.

As Tao and Sehun fought for Minnie’s attention and Jongin and Nessa read the textbook, you took a moment to admire Professor Kim. His hair wasn’t gelled today but was straightened and parted on the left. His eyes were partially hidden under strands while he typed away on his laptop. As if he sensed it, he glanced up at you. You took your bottom lip between your teeth subconsciously.

A hand appeared in front of your face and snapped. “Quit making heart eyes at the teacher and pay attention.” Tao laughed.

“Oh, leave her alone. She isn’t the only one.” Minnie came to your defense.

“Ugh, if I hear one more person talk about how ‘hot’ he is, I’m going to set myself on fire.” Tao rolled his eyes.

“Someone sounds jealous.” Nessa teased.

“I am not!” Tao started to get riled up.

“I’d give him a lap dance if it meant I got an A.” Nessa giggled.

“You’d give him one even if it didn’t affect your grade.” Minnie joked.

A ping of jealousy rushed through you. The thought of another girl touching him pissed you off… Not that you had any right to be. He was a one-time thing, right? Your heart was yelling no. A part of you wanted to see where your relationship could go with him. Teasing him was your best bet to get him interested. It seemed his mind was dead set on keeping it strictly teacher-student. But he can’t keep denying the fact he’s attracted to you.

Your group continued to argue; you rested the lid of your pen between your lips and lightly veered it across your bottom lip. You saw Professor Kim look up in your direction from the corner of your eye, so you stopped the pen off to the side and bit the end, making eye contact with him. He shook his head trying to hide his smirk as he focused back on his computer.

When the outline was finished, you offered to turn it in instead of Jongin. He smiled and handed you the paper before leaving with Tao. Once all of your group left, you quickly scribbled your number on the back and confidently walked up to Professor Kim’s desk to give him the assignment.

“You need to focus more on your assignments.” He said as the last group left, “You’re a bit distracting.”

“I saw you trying not to smile.” You crossed your arms and raise your eyebrows.

“Y/N, what happened between us is over.”

“What if I don’t want it to be over?” Your tone became serious.

A sigh left his lips before he replied, “Listen. You’re a beautiful girl. You can do so much better than me. You have your whole life ahead of you to find someone, so don’t dwell on a hook up at a club.”

“Who are you to say what’s good for me? You don’t even know me.”

“I don’t need to know you to know that I’m a piece of shit.”

“You should let me decide that on my own.” You snapped and stormed out of the classroom. You felt kind of hurt that he wanted nothing to do with you. How could he call himself a piece of shit? He was caring of his students, showed passion about what he taught, and spoke with knowledge during his lectures. That alone was so attractive. If only he would just open up and let you see every part of him…

-

It was Thursday afternoon, and Professor Kim still hadn’t called or texted you. Maybe you should just forget about it. Forcing someone into a relationship wasn’t going to get you very far. You felt such a strong connection to him, and you had no idea why. Everything about him was beautiful.

You sat on the floor in front of Sehun, who was on your couch. His hands idly played with hair as you laid your head back between his legs to look at him. Your lips were pouted, and you blinked a few times.

“Why are you upset?” He finally gave into asking.

“Professor Kim.”

“Y/N, get over his dumb ass. He’s stupid if he doesn’t want to talk to you. As your friend, I’m obligated to tell you how amazing you are even if it isn’t true.” He laughed as you smacked his knee and turned around to face him.

“There’s just something about him…”

“There’s something about everyone; you just have to find it.” He half smiled.

Your dorm door opened and Jen strutted in. She greeted the two of you before she went into her room and shut the door.

“Does she know about him?” Sehun asked.

“About Professor Daddy? Oh, yes.” Jen reappeared in different clothes with a grin, “She needs to show him what he’s missing out on.”

“You are not helping the situation.” He scratched his forehead.

“She wants to keep seeing him, so you should probably think of something that will help. Because trying to change her mind isn’t helping.” She shrugged and plopped down next to him. He rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, Minnie seemed really into you.” You changed the subject so they wouldn’t start fighting.

“Who’s that?” Jen asked.

“A girl in Professor Daddy’s class.” You nudged Sehun to get him talking.

“Yeah, she was pretty cool. I might ask her to hang out later.” He added on.

“Oh.” Jen’s gaze strayed to the carpet.

“We should all hang out. Do you know of anyone having a party or something?” You wanted something to keep your mind off Professor Kim.

“Actually, Tao said something about a party at his apartment.” Sehun knitted his eyebrows as he tried to remember what was said.

-

Sehun failed to mention that his “apartment” was a fraternity apartment, so there were many people crowded around. It’s not that you were uncomfortable about it, you just wished you had known so you would’ve dressed a little better. You and Jen were in your element as soon as you walked into his apartment. Tao immediately greeted you and introduced you to a few of his frat friends.

“This is Yixing, Jongdae, and our President, Joonmyeon.” He pointed to each respectively. You could have died looking at Joonmyeon’s abs peeking out from his muscle tank. All three of them were attractive, making you question how so many good looking guys were in the same fraternity.

“Would you ladies like something to drink?” Joonmyeon asked after introductions. Jen said yes for both of you and linked arms with you as you followed him into the kitchen. The two of you settled for vanilla flavored vodka in Coke after looking through the impressive collection of alcohol. You stood in there making small talk with him until Sehun entered with Minnie and Tao.

Joonmyeon leaned towards you so you could hear him over the new conversation, “Do you like to dance?” You nodded with a smile. “They’re playing music in the backyard if you want to go out there with me.” “Yeah, sure.” You said as you sat your empty cup on the counter next to his.

Your body felt warm as the vodka started to take effect. Or maybe it was from dancing so close to Joonmyeon? You didn’t care; you were too busy trying to play it cool around him. He was definitely older than you and had a few admirers. Some girls looked at you with disgust when you passed them with Joonmyeon. A hand caught your hip and slowly guided you closer to his body. All your worries slipped your mind as you ran a finger down his chest. You found Jen trapped against the brick wall by Sehun when you turned around to grind your bum against Joonmyeon’s crotch. You knew it was the alcohol in her that let Sehun kiss her.

“Do you want a tour of the apartments?” You felt Joonmyeon’s breath against your ear. You mumbled something in agreement, and he led you by the hand into the building. He pointed out the obvious things like the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. The two of you walked down a hallway and into a room. The lights flickered on revealing a bedroom. “And this is my room.” He shut the door behind you.

You wandered over to his bed and sat down, looking at him, “This is a lot bigger than the dorms… especially the bed.” Joonmyeon sauntered to you, stopping between your legs. Your hands caressed up his muscular arms and hooked around his neck, “I kind of want to try it out.” A smirk met your lips. His hands rubbed up your thighs as he leaned more into you.

Your back laid against the comforter while he climbed over you. One of his cold hands snuck under your shirt causing you to gasp. He used that to slip his tongue into your mouth. You let him dominate the kiss. He squeezed one of your breasts through your bra. The alcohol in you told you to start unbuttoning his shorts. Once undone, you slid a hand into his shorts and rubbed his hardening length through his boxers. He grunted and whined into the kiss.

There was some ruckus outside the door that caused you to retreat your hand. The door suddenly opened, and Joonmyeon pulled back. Sehun looked furious with Jen standing behind him.

“Let’s go, Y/N.” He said sternly.

“Excuse me? You’re not the boss of me.” You snapped.

“You’re not in your right mind. Trust me, you don’t want to do this.” Sehun walked into the room and offered a hand out to sit you up. You took it, and he yanked you out of Joonmyeon’s room. You shouted apologies to Joonmyeon as you were pulled through the party and out of the apartments.

“What the hell, Sehun?” You griped when you got into his car.

“You say you want a relationship with Professor Kim, but you can’t seem to keep your legs closed when alcohol is in your system. I just saved your desperate ass.” He yelled at you. Your lips were pressed into a thin line as you fought back tears. You didn’t want him to see you cry when you were supposed to be angry. “I’m just trying to take care of you.” His voice was barely audible.

You didn’t talk to Sehun or Jen the rest of the way to your dorm and hid away in your room. Sehun went into Jen’s room. A part of you was annoyed that he stopped you but was now having sex in the room next door. You heard skin slap against skin a few times and Jen whimper every once in a while. You felt like crying. How did you become so pathetic?

Just as your eyes started to flutter shut, your phone lit up and vibrated. You held the screen above your face as you read the message from an unsaved number.

_Meet me in my office at 2:30 after class. -Minseok_

A small smile graced your lips. At least you could fall asleep a little happier now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	3. Amends and Lies

When you woke up, you were alone in your dorm. You thanked God that you didn’t have to face Sehun; you were still sour about the night before. Instead of going to lunch with him, you microwaved some noodles and turned on music so you could enjoy something as you ate. But before you were halfway done with your bowl, someone knocked on your door. Answering it with your mouth full of noodles, Sehun smirked at the sight of you.

“You are quite the catch, aren’t you?” He made a face and slid past you.

“What are you doing?” You tried to speak through the food.

“It’s not polite to talk with your mouth full.” He playfully flicked your nose, “Anyways, we always eat lunch together, and you didn’t come to my room like you usually do. I figured you were mad at me still.”

“Why did you stop me last night?” You snapped.

“Y/N, Tao told me Joonmyeon was just using you.”

“That was kinda the point! Did you think I thought he took me into his room to show me his stamp collection?”

“Well, you weren’t going to be his first. What if he wasn’t you know… clean?” He brushed his hair back and looked at you.

“Since when do you care so much about my sex life? A few days ago you were high fiving me for a bathroom hook up.”

“Since I noticed your reckless behavior. I’m not trying to be the bad guy. You’re an adult now. You need to be focusing on school and steady relationships.”

“You’re one to talk. Jen only slept with you because she was drunk.” You blurted. His facial expression changed drastically, and you knew you had crossed a line.

“I’m just going to see you in class.” He tried to leave, but you grabbed his arm.

“Sehun, I didn’t mean that. I was just mad. Please stay. I’ll make you lunch.”

“You’re just going to make noodles, aren’t you?”

You nodded with shame. He knew you all too well. But he had a right to call you out on your shit. You had been a little off your rocker lately. If he wasn’t around to keep you in line, you don’t know where you’d be.

-

The lecture was going by slower than usual. You kept checking the time on your phone and tapping your pen impatiently. At one point, Minnie took the pen out of your grip and threw it in the row behind you. It was hard to pay attention when you were too excited about your meeting with Professor Kim. But you didn’t tell anyone about it either. Sehun was not-so-secretly against the idea of you and Minseok, even though he and Jen encouraged you. There was no way you were going to give him the opportunity to stop you.

“What the hell are you so anxious about?” Sehun whispered in your ear.

“I have to pee.” You lied.

“Then go?”

“I don’t want to miss anything.”

“You aren’t even taking notes…” He gave you a satisfied smirk and returned his eyes back to the projector screen.

The irrational fear of Sehun reading your mind and finding out about the meeting stressed you even more. The room felt warmer, and you started to sweat. Having only put on a half zip sweatshirt with just a bra underneath didn’t give you the choice of taking it off. To compromise, you unzipped it a little bit. When you looked back up at the professor, he was gazing directly at you. Your face felt hot; you quickly pulled your hair over one shoulder to cool off the back of your neck. His eyes finally moved to the other side of the room.

Nothing you did to cool off helped. You were perpetually anxious. Why couldn’t time just hurry up? Your teeth subconsciously nibbled at your bottom lip. You checked your phone again. Only five minutes left of class. This was so unlike you to be anticipating something this much. Professor Kim just has a weird effect on you. Was it because he’s older? Because he’s your teacher? Or because he’s unbelievably attractive? Probably all of the above.

“Don’t forget your first essay is due next Wednesday at the beginning of class. You guys have a great weekend. I’ll see you on Monday.” Professor Kim wrapped up the lecture and started packing his things.

You bent over your seat to reach for your pen, struggling before eventually picking it up. Instead of leaving by yourself, you walked out with Sehun, quickly winking at the professor as you passed. After you bid goodbye to your friend, you headed straight to a restroom to change into the spare outfit stuffed in your bag.

-

Not wanting to seem desperate, you forced yourself to wait a few minutes after 2:30 to knock on his office door. You quickly tapped the wooden door and waited, fidgeting with a strap of your backpack. The office opened, and Professor Kim looked at you emotionlessly.

“You’re late.” He said, walking back to his desk and leaving the door open.

“Sorry, I got distracted.” You lied as you entered.

“Close the door.” You looked at him in confusion. “Do you want everyone to hear about your grades?” You shook your head and did as you were told.

“How’s your paper coming along?” He asked once you sat in the chair in front of his desk.

“Uh, pretty good. I worked on it last night.”

“Did you?”

You nodded.

“That’s not what I heard.” He continued to type on his laptop.

“What did you hear?” You furrowed your brows, trying desperately to hide your nervousness.

“I heard a girl was dragged out of Joonmyeon’s room. After he and I laughed about it, I asked who the girl was…”

“Wait, how do you know him? Why were you talking to him?!”

“As an alumnus of that fraternity, I’m pretty close with my successor, Y/N.” He flicked his gaze up to your face, “I don’t like sharing.”

You felt a hot pulse shoot through your body, stopping at your core. His laptop screen was pulled down, and his hands clasped together on top of it.

“And I’ve told you before I don’t like teasing.”

“What are you talking about?” You asked, playing with the hem of your shirt.

“Biting your lip, unzipping your jacket, bending over. That was today alone.”

“I didn’t reali-”

“Y/N,” He breathed, standing from his chair and walking around the desk to stop in front of you, “I can’t control it anymore.”

“Does that mean…” Your words trailed off as he leaned down to meet your lips. His hands cupped your face, guiding you to stand from the chair. Your fingers clung to his vest.

“I can’t get my mind off you.” He whispered into the kiss and grabbed your hips to pull you against him. You whined when you felt his member against you. Your hands slid up and around his neck.

You were lifted up with your legs around his waist and sat on his desk, his hands propping up his body as he leaned down. His tongue forced its way between your lips. The heat between your legs was burning. You needed him right then and there.

“Maybe next time.” He pulled back and stared into your eyes.

“What?” You breathed heavily.

“When you left me in the restroom…” His hands rubbed up your thighs, sending a shiver down your spine.

Grabbing onto his hair, you yanked him back to your lips. His fingers made quick work of undoing your jeans. You wiggled your hips to help him get them off. His thumbs caressed your inner thighs. A whimper caught in your throat; you felt him smirk against your mouth. To change the pace, you ghosted your fingers over the bulge in his slacks. His hips bucked at the close touch.

“I don’t think so.” He growled and snagged your shirt over your head, planting his lips on your exposed collarbone. You tossed your head back and squeezed your eyes shut; the throbbing in your core was torturous. Without thinking, you let out a sigh, “Daddy.” All his touches left you, and you opened your eyes. He stared at you with a small smirk and raised an eyebrow. “Off.” He popped the band of your panties. While he dealt with his own clothes, you slipped your legs out of your intimates.

When your focus returned to Professor Kim, his vest was on the floor and his shirt was unbuttoned all the way down, exposing his muscular stomach, with his undone tie still around his neck. He started to pull the shirt off, but you caught the edges and tugged him towards you. “Leave it.” You whispered as your eyes ran up his body to his brown ones. He stood between your legs as you unzipped his pants and attempted to pull them down. Chuckling, he finished the job for you.

His hands held your hips and slid you to the edge of the desk; his lips met yours again, only gentler and slower. The hardness constrained in his boxer briefs ground against your wetness. You hummed into his mouth.

“You can’t be loud.” He reminded you that there were other offices around.

Eagerness getting the best of you, your hands pulled the band of his underwear down enough to release his length. You stroked it a few times before he reached behind you and magically produced a condom. You quickly took it from him and ripped the packet with your teeth. It went on with ease; as a bonus, a groan rumbled in his throat while you sucked on his neck. “Fuck me, Daddy.” You breathed when you reached his ear.

That set him off. His grip on your hip tightened as he aligned himself to you with the other hand. “Just call me Minseok.” He looked into your eyes right as he started to push in. Your mouth gaped in a silent moan. His lips trailed phantom kisses on your shoulder, leaving a glistening path in their wake. You lightly bucked your hips to let him know to move. He thrust slowly at first but hurriedly picked up his pace. Because of the loud noise of skin smacking skin, he didn’t thrust all the way in, but you still found it difficult to not moan.

Your hands brought his face back to yours in a heated kiss to muffle each other’s noises. A hand snaked between your bodies; a thumb pressed against your clit and massaged in circles. As a reaction, your body jerked, and a whimper hummed in your mouth. You could tell he was enjoying your struggle. The coil of energy in your core was winding tightly as he was determined to make you finish.

“Say my name.” He grunted.

“Min-Minseok.” Your voice fought to stay quiet, “I’m about t-to cum.”

“I know.” He smirked. If you weren’t on the edge of screaming to the whole campus, you would have rolled your eyes at his cockiness. “Shit.” He sighed as your walls clenched around him. You bit your lip hard to not moan, only strained whining sounded. Your body had to wait to recover while he continued to thrust, desperate for his own high.

“Minseok.” You whimpered, causing him to release. His forehead rested against yours as he lazily thrust a few more times. Once he pulled out, he kept you trapped on the desk under his gaze. His soft lips gently kissed yours.

A knock on his door ripped the two of you apart.

“Hey, Minseok?” A familiar voice rang from the other side.

“Yeah?” Minseok answered, removing the condom from himself and tossing it.

“You still coming with us tonight?”

“I don’t know yet. If I do, I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Alright, later!” The face of the voice finally came to you. Joonmyeon.

As Minseok began picking up your clothes, your curiosity got the best of you, “What was he talking about going to?”

“It’s nothing.” He helped you down from the desk.

“Tell me.” You playfully poked his side, but his expression remained serious. “Minseok?”

“He was talking about that club.” He deadpanned. Your smile fell, “You’re not gonna go, are you?”

He shook his head and began buttoning his shirt. Feeling better with his answer, you cleaned yourself off with tissues from his desk and put your clothes back on. You pulled your backpack over your shoulders, heading to the door.

“Y/N, wait.” He followed you. When you turned around, his hands tenderly held your face as he left a sweet kiss on your lips. “I’ll see you Monday.” His shy smile spread across his face. “Okay.” You spoke quietly, trying to suppress the smile tugging at your mouth.

After you left his office, you started questioning your existence. What if he was with his friends at that club when you met him? What if you had hooked up with one of his friends instead? What if it was Joonmyeon? How did you get so unlucky to have hooked up with the professor of the group?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	4. Stop Running

A few weeks went by; you would always meet him in his office after his class. Sometimes the two of you just talked, sometimes he had you lying across the desk panting his name. But that was the extent of your time together. He was still hesitant about the whole thing and didn’t really open up. You found this unfair; you told him about your worries, your bad habits, and your flaws. There wasn’t one thing you could find wrong with him. That worried you.

It was the weekend, and you and Jen spent a girls’ day at the mall a few cities over. You spotted a small cafe and suggested to try it. It was an adorable little place. The decorations looked handmade and personal. It felt homey. The two of you sat at a corner table once you had your drinks and sandwiches.

“How are you and Professor Daddy?” Jen asked, looking at you with genuine interest.

“Um, we’re good, I guess. I only see him three days a week for like two hours and one of those is for class.” You shrugged and took a sip of your tea, “What happened between you and Sehun?”

“What do you mean?” She nervously laughed.

“I know you hooked up one night.”

“That was it. It was a drunken night of making his dreams come true.”

“That wasn’t a very good way of putting it. He really likes you.” You gave her a look.

“Are you sure about that?” Her eyes found yours but then strayed behind you. “Ew, couples.”

If there was one thing you knew Jen hated, it was cutesy couples in public. You playfully rolled your eyes and turned to peek at the cringe-worthy couple. The woman was stunning; petite, long straight hair, flawless complexion. You could only see the back of the guy’s head, but that was enough to make your heart stop. The black hair gave him away. Their hands were intertwined on top of the table, and the woman laughed sweetly at something he said.

Your stomach churned. The room was burning up. He never mentioned a girlfriend or any other girl before. You hadn’t seen him with one either. “Minseok.” A whisper left your lips involuntarily.

“Huh?” Jen scrunched her eyebrows when you turned to face her again.

“Professor Daddy.”

“That’s him? Oh, my God. I bet that’s his side hoe.”

“No, Jen. I think I’m the side hoe.” You unwillingly admitted.

Jen’s expression suddenly turned angry. You knew it was best if you left now before she did something, so you grabbed your purse and quickly walked to the entrance. Jen did the same, except making her path pass his table. Her hip ‘accidentally’ bumped their table, and they gave her a look. She looked back at them and pointed to Minseok knowingly.

You turned down a side alley to let your heart slow down. Jen was quick to find you and ranted about how no one makes a mistress of her friend. The pain in your chest throbbed. The cheater’s flushed face appeared as he rushed over.

“Y/N…” He was out of breath, his eyes moved to Jen, “Can you give us a moment alone?”

“You have three minutes.” Jen eyed him before leaving the alley.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you have a girlfriend?” You asked, hurt laced in your voice.

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Then who is she?”

“It’s hard to explain.” He was clearly struggling for the right words.

“It didn’t look very hard to explain since you were holding her hand.”

“I know, but the circumstances are strange.”

“Minseok, just tell me who she is.” You felt fed up.

“She’s my fiancé.” He reluctantly spoke, ultimately crushing your heart. He must’ve seen it on your face and held both of your hands. “Please, let me explain it later tonight. I don’t have much time to tell you everything right now. Just please, Y/N.” He pleaded.

You stared at him, not knowing if you should give him the time of day. “You were right… You are a piece of shit.” The words fell without realization. His face dropped along with his heart. With nothing left to say, you headed away.

“Y/N…”

You froze.

“I’m falling for you.”

You winced. His words contradicted his actions and made your emotions run all over the place. But there was just something about him that made you want to forgive him and listen to his explanation. You continued walking.

-

Jen understood to leave you alone for a bit. You laid in your bed staring at the ceiling wondering if you should continue to see Minseok. He had texted you his address and to come by whenever you felt was appropriate. Any other time he could’ve sent his address, you would’ve jumped at the opportunity. Now, you were hesitant. He’s engaged… Seeing him wasn’t right.

Your phone vibrated, jerking you out of your inner conflict. The screen flashed with Sehun’s name.

“Hey, asshole. What do you need?” You answered.

“I’m great. Thank you for asking. You should come over and watch a scary movie with me. I’m in the mood to not sleep. My roommate is gone for the night.” He said.

“Um, I can’t. You should ask Tao. You seemed to be good friends with him.”

“What? I can’t hit his arm when I’m scared, he might kick my ass! And what do you have better to do anyway?”

You knew should come clean about the whole Minseok thing. You were kind of surprised he hadn’t asked about it since you’d been so quiet on the subject. “Well, I’ve been hanging out with Professor Kim, and he asked me to come over tonight.” You held your breath waiting for his reply.

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, calmer than you expected, “I thought we were friends.”

“We are. I just thought you’d try and stop me.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m pleased about it. He’s kinda sketchy. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Sehun, I need to make mistakes. If this is one, let me learn from it.”

“Ugh… Fine. If you need anything, you can call me. I’ll be there in a heartbeat with a shovel.”

“I know.” You smiled to yourself.

“Alright, I guess Tao’s gonna learn tonight to like cuddling with a dude. Love you, you little shit.”

“Love you too.” The phone beeped as the call ended. Now was the time to decide whether to go or not.

-

The apartment complex was beautiful. Minseok’s unit was pretty large from the outside, intimidating you from knocking. You sucked it up and did it anyway. It felt like hours before he opened the door with a relieved look. He shyly greeted you and welcomed you in. You stood in the foyer, eyes following up the stairs to a balcony over the front door. The apartment was tastefully decorated. He led you into his living room and offered to get you a drink, which you declined.

“You can sit down, you know.” He gestured to the couch he was sitting on. You reluctantly sat furthest away from him, and he chuckled.

It was quiet a moment before you spoke, “So… What’s her name?”

“Lee Yoona. She’s also a professor on campus.”

“How long have you been engaged?”

“A year and a half.” He looked at you with pain in his eyes.

“Why? Why are you doing this to me?”

“I never meant to hurt you. I was hoping you wouldn’t find out while I tried to fix things.”

“What are you talking about?” You asked in confusion.

“Our parents arranged it. We don’t actually like each other in a romantic way.”

“Then why were you holding her hand?”

“She told me some exciting news.”

“What news?” You began to sweat nervously.

“She’s pregnant. Don’t worry, it’s not mine.” He assured. You nodded your head, out of questions. “I told you I’m a shitty person.” His head hung low.

“No, you’re not… I shouldn’t have called you a piece of shit.”

“Thanks… I’m glad you came tonight.” He smiled and met your eyes.

“Yeah, I’m glad we got all this cleared up.” You stood and straightened out your shirt, “I guess I’ll go back now.”

“You don’t have to leave.”

You looked up at him. His eyes were full of hope, and his lips parted. Now that you were actually looking at him, you noticed his slightly disheveled hair and his shirt unbuttoned half way. He looked unintentionally alluring. Without thinking, you slowly walked to him and crawled onto his lap, hands holding onto his shoulders. He responded as if it was normal and rested his hands on your hips. You bashfully connected lips.

The temperature of the room began to rise as the kiss intensified. Your hips ground down on his hardening bulge. His hands snuck under your shirt and clung to your back, pulling you closer to him. Your fingers interlocked with his silk black hair.

“Why does this feel so wrong?” You breathed against his lips.

“Because your clothes are still on.” You felt his smirk as he picked you up and carried you upstairs to his room.

He dropped you on the bed, you going into a fit of giggles. The smile on his mouth warmed your heart. His fingers actually nervously shook as he unbuttoned the rest of the way down his shirt. You quickly slipped your shirt and bra off to speed up the process. When he tried to crawl onto the bed, you held a finger out, “Nuh uh. Pants.” He playfully rolled his eyes and removed the clothing. Satisfied, you allowed him onto the bed.

“Happy now?” He asked as he went for your lips. You hummed in response closing your eyes at the feeling of him on you. Your back pressed against the sheets, he sunk between your legs naturally. His mouth left yours, and he pulled your shorts and panties down your legs. You were surprised when you felt his tongue against your heat.

“Wait, Min- Ah!” Your hands instinctively grabbed his hair. His tongue grazed your entrance shooting a shiver up your spine. “You’re so fucking wet.” His breath felt cool against you before he hovered above you again. You captured his lips, lightly tasting yourself, and stroked a hand across his erection. His hips moved with your hand not wanting to lose friction. “Take them off.” You whispered, and he obliged.

His length brushed against your wetness. Too eager, you reached between your bodies and aligned him to you. A smug grin appeared on his face as he began to push into your slit. Your jaw slacked, and your nails dug into his biceps. He swooped down to leave a wet trail of kisses up your neck to your jaw. His hips started to move at a slow steady pace. Your body bucked up, but he placed a hand on your waist.

“Let me show you how you should be taken care of.” His voice was soft and low making your core throb.

His hips continued to roll slowly into yours. He pressed innocent kisses across your collarbone. Small pants spilled from your mouth. There was no need to be quiet this time, but it felt so intimate that you didn’t want to disturb it. Your head fell back into the pillows when he found your sensitive spot. He propped his weight on his forearms as he persistently thrust in and out of you. His low grunts and breaths next to your ear were turning you on even more. You felt lost in the moment and met his thrust.

“Fuck.” He sighed breathily.

His mouth attached to yours in an amorous kiss. You could feel the warmth radiating from his body. There was something in this moment that was so different from all the other times. Everything was moving so slow, but your body was reacting fast. The pressure in your lower half was threatening to release. Your hands clung to his back as you hit ecstasy. His name moaned from your throat. His pace picked up enough for him to pull out and cum onto your stomach.

His eyes bored into yours. There wasn’t much lust clouding them. You leaned up to gently peck his lips which made him smile. One of his hands pushed your hair from your face.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said with another quick kiss and rolled off the bed.

He returned with a towel in which he wiped up both your messes. Tossing it towards the hamper, he crawled back onto the bed and pulled the covers over your bare bodies. His chest felt warm against your cheek as he pulled you onto him.

“I should probably go.” You spoke quietly.

“Please stay.” He whispered while his fingers idly played with your hair.

“Can I borrow a shirt then?”

He laughed before getting up to retrieve an old button up. As you pulled it over your head and buttoned the top, he watched you in adoration. You could feel him looking at you, and it felt unfamiliar. There was something so weird about it; you couldn’t put your finger on it. Once his underwear was on, he cuddled you in again. Everything about tonight was a first.

It was strange to fall asleep in someone’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	5. Just Friends

Light, tingling touches on your hip stirred you awake. A warm muscular body was pressed against your back. You wanted to stay like that, bound in that moment of innocence, but tender lips pressed against your neck. That was all it took to have you craving him. Your body wiggled around in his arms to face him.

Minseok looked boyish in the morning light as he smiled at you. You stretched up to gently kiss his lips. His fingertips lingered on your exposed thigh before smoothly running up your side under your borrowed shirt. A whimper subsided in your throat at the feeling. You nudged him to lay flat as your body covered his. His excitement was already hardening against your core. He held your hips in place and ground his bulge on you. The sinful burn pulsed in your stomach. Your hands wandered down his chest, outlining his defined muscles. Your shirt ruffled from his fingers undoing its buttons. Once the clothing was discarded, his lips attached to your collarbone and worked their way down to your breast, ghosting over a nipple and causing a shudder down your spine.

“Fuck.” You sighed, barely audible.

His tongue swiped over your bud before he lightly blew on it. Then you realized your nails dug into his shoulders. You guided him back to your mouth with a hand traveling south to palm his constrained erection. A beautiful frail moan fell from his lips. Your confidence was growing as you slipped his member out of his underwear. Your clothed wetness faintly rubbed against it, luring out another erotic noise from him. After a few seconds of your teasing, he bucked his hips up.

“I want you so bad.” Minseok groaned.

“Then take me.” You breathed against his lips.

One of his fingers caught the lace of your panties on your hip and ripped it slowly, letting it fall down from your other hip. “You don’t need those anyway.” He whispered as he adjusted your position to align with his cock. You gasped when he entered you. There was a laziness to his movements. Rocking your hips slowly, you leaned down to his neck and feathered kisses up the hollow of his throat that vibrated from a groan.

“You’re so wet for me.” He growled in your ear and rolled his hips up to meet yours. A soft moan was elicited from you. Your jaw slacked as he found a different angle. You rested your forehead on his shoulder. His grip tightened on your waist; his lips found the sensitive skin of your neck taking advantage of its exposure. “God, Minseok.” You breathed heavily.

Your body sat up, your hands on his chest. Tossing your head back, you rode him rougher, drawing another groan out of him. There was a thin sheath of sweat forming on your skin. Your pants turned into soothed whines amidst the room. One of his hands stroked up your chest to knead your breast. Your nails lightly dug into his smooth pale skin. He could feel your walls pulsing around his dick, and he bit his bottom lip to keep his moans at bay. The sight below you was beautiful, his face twisted in pleasure, his hair stuck to his face, and his lips pink and swollen.

Minseok’s cock twitched inside you, and his thumb hastily massaged your clit. Your body began to writhe away from his now concentrated thrusts. He reached out and pulled you back down by your hips. Your weakening body leaned over him to keep from collapsing. Grunts rumbled in his throat as he pounded into you. You cried out his name, voice shaking from your orgasm ripping through you. Once a warmth filled your lower body and he groaned your name, his movements drastically changed to slow and sloppy. He lifted you off his lap and cuddled you into his side.

You breathed irregularly on his shoulder for a few moments to calm down. His fingers got lost in your hair as he pressed a chaste kiss on your forehead. An appeased sigh left your mouth.

“I should probably go.” You spoke quietly.

“Why are you always trying to leave me?” Minseok chuckled.

“Well, there’s this one professor that assigned homework for the weekend and it’s due tomorrow.”

“I think he will be okay if you turn it in on Wednesday.” He grinned and pecked your lips. “I also think you should not always run off after sex.”

“I don’t really know what I’m doing… What is _this_?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know how to act since we haven’t really defined what we are.” You blushed, growing flustered at your wording.

“I don’t think we should put a label on us.” His voice was nonchalant, but your heart dropped. What were his intentions with you then? Sensing your distress, he added on, “You’re clearly not just a hookup or booty call, but… we’re not exactly a couple. I don’t want you to get too involved with me while Yoona and I are still engaged. I can’t afford to lose you as collateral damage.”

You nodded as if you understood the situation, but you still weren’t sure if that was a good enough reason.

-

“Why are you in here?” You asked, plopping on your bed next to Sehun.

“Waiting for your bitch ass.” He squinted his eyes at you.

“And this is why you don’t have a girlfriend.” You said and gave him a look.

“No, I’m waiting for one person.”

“Sehun, Jen isn’t into you like that.”

He looked at you with an unreadable expression before sitting up and tickling your sides. You shrieked as you tried to keep his hands away. Swinging his leg over you, he straddled you and pinned your arms above your head with one hand. His other hand hovered over your stomach threatening to attack.

“I’m sorry! I’ll stop mentioning Jen! Just please stop!” You pleaded in giggles.

“Thank you.” He gave you a smug look and moved off of you. “So I’m thinking about joining that fraternity Tao’s in.”

“You? As a frat boy? Good one.”

“I’m serious. Maybe you should join a sorority. We’re not a part of any organization on campus, and it’s kinda boring sometimes.”

“There’s no way in hell that I’ll join a sorority.”

He rolled his eyes before continuing, “Anyways, the fraternity is having an event tonight, and I wanted you to go with me.”

The last time you were around that group, you were dragged out of the apartments in shame. Should you go? Joonmyeon was surely going to be there since he was the president. To hell with it, you had to show them it didn’t bother you.

You sighed, “Fine, I’ll go.”

-

The apartments weren’t nearly as full as the last time you were there. Tao greeted the two of you as you walked in. Jongin was quick to follow in suit. Sehun wandered off with Tao, leaving you alone with Jongin. You sat on a couch listening in on the random conversations around the room.

“You look bored. You want to go with me to get a drink?” Jongin leaned over to speak. You nodded and followed him to the kitchen. You weren’t about to let the same thing happen like last time, so you grabbed a can of soda declining Jongin’s offer of liquor.

“I think Sehun and Tao are playing beer pong in the backyard.” He informed you.

“Let’s go out there!” You said, wanting to get away from the uncomfortable stares from guys who remembered your dramatic exit.

What Jongin didn’t tell you was that Sehun and Tao were playing against Joonmyeon and the guy you thought was named Yixing. Joonmyeon sent you a cocky wink once he saw you. You forced a smile which looked a bit uneasy. Sehun glared at the older boy.

You didn’t know much about the game, but you believed Tao and Sehun were winning. Jongin had brought you a lawn chair, and the two of you sat making comments about the competition going on in front of you.

“I didn’t know you and Sehun were dating.” Jongin quietly said.

“We’re not. We’re just friends.” You gave him an amused, confused look.

“All the guys were told to bring a date.”

“No, I came as a friend. We don’t like each other like that. He’s like a brother to me.”

Jongin nodded as if he wasn’t completely convinced. Before you could question him about his suspicions, loud celebratory yells boomed. Sehun and Tao were high fiving when you returned your focus back to the game.

“Now go get your prize.” Joonmyeon spat at Sehun.

“I’m not gonna do that here.”

“Aw, are you nervous?” Joonmyeon mocked.

Sehun’s eyes darkened, and he treaded over to you, pulling you from your seat, and captured your lips in a kiss. In shock, you pushed him back. The guys around you started whooping and laughing.

“What the fuck was that?” You snapped.

“Well, I couldn’t let _him_ do that.” Sehun nodded his head in Joonmyeon’s direction.

“What is with you always trying to ‘protect’ me?”

“Oh, come on, Y/N. It’s not like it meant anything. It was just a kiss.”

“Yeah, well, I’m glad you think it’s okay to just use me as a ‘prize’ for a stupid little game.” You scowled him. The look in his eyes changed slightly, and you couldn’t tell what it was.

“That’s not what I meant.” He tried to reason with you.

“Just forget it.” You shook your head as you walked away, “I’m going back to my dorm.”

“Y/N, I’m sorry!” He called after you, but you pretended you didn’t hear him. Who was he to cross that line of friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	6. Ominous

You paced back and forth next to your bed as Jen lazily watched. She had listened to you rant about Sehun for the past hour. Her eyelids would jerk open every once in a while when you groaned. You finally fell back beside her and laid your arm across your eyes.

“You do realize it’s like two in the morning, right?” She looked sleepily at you.

“Yes, but I’m still furious. Like of all things they could use as a prize, it was me. Sehun knows I’ve been seeing Minseok.” Your voice raised without you realizing.

“Maybe Joonmyeon suggested a kiss from you, and Sehun was trying to protect you because he knew you liked Minseok. His kiss could have meant nothing but saved your ass. Didn’t you say Joonmyeon was friends with Minseok?”

“Yeah but-”

“But nothing. What’s worse, kissing _your_ best friend or _his_ best friend?”

You laid in silence thinking about it.

“Exactly. Now can I go to sleep? I have a test in the morning.” She sat up and stretched.

“I guess you can… But if I remember something else that pissed me off, I’ll come tell you.”

“Please don’t,” Jen said, getting off your bed and heading to her room.

No matter what the reason was or who it was, it still enraged you. The whole thing could have been avoided if you had just declined the invitation…

-

The next few days felt off. Sehun didn’t really talk to you much; he was kind of just… _there_. You started to feel a bit guilty for going off on him. It was unlike you to explode like you did. The fact Sehun didn’t speak was depressing. He always had something to say. You knew you had to fix it.

You went for a walk around campus and found yourself at Sehun’s door. Every time someone walked by, you’d pretend to go the opposite way and come back to the door. You didn’t want people to think you were there for Sehun. What were you going to say? Was he even in his dorm room? As you lifted your fist to knock, the door opened and Sehun jumped back in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” He asked in confusion.

“You’ve been really quiet lately… so I came to apologize.” You avoided his gaze as you spoke.

“That’s not why I’ve been acting the way I have, but I’ll forgive you anyway.”

“Wait! Then, I’m not sorry!” You smacked his shoulder, his smug grin pissing you off.

“I do need to talk to you though. I was about to come over but since you came to me, come inside.” He held onto your wrist and pulled you into his room, “So I’ve heard some things… about Professor Kim.”

“What kind of things?”

“First of all, he’s engaged but rudely doesn’t wear a ring. Second of all, he’s going to be a father. Third of all, I heard another girl talking about a hook up with him.”

“Okay, um, he’s trying to get out of that engagement because it was arranged and they don’t like each other. The baby isn’t his. That third thing is probably just gossip.” You looked at him unimpressed.

“How do you know all that?”

“He told me about the engagement and baby.”

“He could be lying about not being the dad. And how do you know that girl was making that up? He randomly hooked up with you, didn’t he?” Sehun retorted.

“Why are you putting these thoughts in my mind? Don’t you want me to be happy?” You asked, getting fed up with his attempts to keep you away from Minseok.

“I’m telling you all this because I want you to be happy. If you fall hard for him and he just fucks you over, then what? You’re going to be a wreck, and I’m going to have to be the one to clean up the mess.”

“I told you to let me make mistakes!” You yelled.

“I’m only looking out for you. I just- I do these things because I… because I love you, Y/N. I don’t want to see you hurt.” The look he gave you broke your heart.

“Come here.” You said softly, holding your arms out for him to embrace you. His lanky arms enveloped you, holding you close. His chin rested on top of your head as you nuzzled your face into his sweatshirt. He felt warm and safe, smelling of expensive cologne and fabric softener.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” His voice vibrated in his chest.

“I don’t, but it’ll be alright.”

-

Friday had finally come around. You exited philosophy sending Minseok a smile before heading to his office. Sehun lingered behind until everyone was out of the room. He marched right up to Minseok’s desk and crossed his arms.

“Do you have a question about the lecture, Sehun?” Minseok looked up from packing his bag.

“I know what you’re doing,” Sehun spoke firmly.

“Pardon?”

“I know about the engagement, the baby, and the student hookups. You’d really do that to Y/N? She is the kindest, smartest, prettiest girl I know, and you’re lying to her and treating her like she’s disposable.”

“I think you should get some of your facts straight before coming at me. I would never do any harm to Y/N. This little act is cute though; trying to be a hero.” Minseok leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes at Sehun, “If she really wanted you, don’t you think she would have acted on it by now?”

Sehun’s face blazed red in anger. “It’s not like that. She’s my best friend, and I want the best for her, which you don’t qualify.”

“But she’s in my office right now, waiting to get fucked. If you really want the best for her, butt out of her life.” Minseok stood, swung his bag over his shoulder, and smirked, “See you in class on Monday.”

-

You were tweaking items on Minseok’s desk when he entered the office. He closed the door and smiled sweetly at you. The butterflies in your stomach returned as his arms tugged you into his embrace. His lips kissed your forehead. You felt warm inside.

“I want you to meet Yoona.” He suddenly said. You pulled back and looked at him in confusion. But he didn’t want you to get too included in his mess…

“She’s one of my closest friends, and I want you to be friends with her too. Will you? For me?” His hopeful smile killed you.

“Yeah, but… won’t that be weird? Your fiancé and your… me?” You left his touch and sat on the desk.

His hands gripped the surface on either side of your legs before leaning closer to your face. “My girlfriend.”

Your heart skipped a beat at his words. Everything became slightly blurry as you looked into his eyes with surprise. You felt lightheaded and confused.

“I’ve thought about it since our talk on Sunday. I’ve never been in a better place in my life before, and that’s a bit scary for me… But I’m okay with it. I’m heading exactly where I need to be, and I’m sure of it.” Minseok stroked your cheek, gazing deeply into your eyes. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Oh, my god, Minseok…” Your mind tried to catch up to the situation, “Yes.” He met your lips in a soft kiss. His hands held onto your hips and pulled you closer to the edge of the desk.

“Goddamn it!” Someone yelled in the hallway, and a loud bang sounded.

“What the fuck was that?” You tried to get up, but Minseok held you in place. “Don’t worry about it.” He spoke as his lips found the sensitive skin of your neck. Your eyes fluttered shut letting him take control. Your shorts fell to the ground along with his shirt. He ground his hips against you, making you whimper. You clung to his shoulders while he harshly bit and sucked his mark where your shoulder met your neck. “Please.” You whined quietly. His belt buckle jingled as he rid himself of his slacks. He helped you out of your shirt before looking at you intently.

A finger slid your damp panties down your legs and returned to tease your slit. Your nails dug into his skin as he slowly circled your entrance and watched your reaction. Your hips jerked for more friction. You heard him chuckle and then opened your eyes. “How are you so goddamn sexy?” His husky voice asked. A pink blush tinted your cheeks. He smirked, dipping a finger between your folds. Your head fell back, and he took advantage of your exposed throat.

You held back a moan as his finger quickly thrust in and out of you. Your body jolted in pleasure. His finger left you feeling empty. When you opened your eyes again, he sucked his finger clean, staring at you with a lust clouded gaze. He kissed you roughly forcing you to taste yourself on his tongue. You heard him lower his underwear and slip on a condom and felt his swollen head rub against your heat. A whine hummed in your throat. He could feel how needy you were by your wetness. He reveled in his effect on you before slamming all the way into you. The kiss muffled your moan. His hips caught on to a quick rhythm.

Your nails clawed at his back as you rested your head on his shoulder. The two of you panted heavily trying desperately to remain quiet. He slowed down to give you a moment to calm down a bit. “You like that, babygirl?” He said hotly in your ear.

“Yes.” You breathed.

“Yes what?”

A smirk spread across your face. “Yes, Daddy.” You brought your eager gaze back to his and down to his mouth. He nipped at your lips before turning it more passionate and moving his hips faster. Your face scrunched up from repressing your noises. A hand moved from your waist to your core where a finger massaged your clit in time with Minseok’s movements. “Come for me, babygirl.” He whispered against your lips. Your body trembled as the pleasure continued to build up. It took everything in you to not scream out. You clung to his body when you finally hit ecstasy. His thrusts became inconsistent as he worked towards his own high.

“Who fucks you best?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“You do, Daddy.” You whined.

With one final thrust, he came hard. His heavy breathing rolled down your body as he rested his head on your shoulder. You caressed the back of his neck gently. The two of you stayed like that for a long moment before he stood up straight with a smile.

“You’re amazing. You know that?” He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

You blushed once again while he helped you down from the desk and handed you your clothes. With the tissues from his desk, you quickly wiped yourself off and dressed yourself. You knew he had a meeting in a little bit, so you fixed his collar and kissed him good luck before grabbing all your things to leave.

The dorm door was unlocked when you made it back to your room. You pushed it open slowly calling out Jen’s name. Sehun and Jen stared at you as you entered. They stood by the bathroom, Sehun’s bandaged hand in both of Jen’s. You were about to ask what was going on, but Sehun rolled his eyes.

“I’m out of here.” He snapped and stormed past you.

You looked back at Jen in confusion and noticed bloody towels on the sink behind her. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Jen sounded angry.

“Don’t talk to me like that. I just got here, so don’t treat me like it’s my fault.”

“Oh, but it is.” She scoffed as she started picking up the mess.

“Stop being ominous and tell me what the fuck is going on.” You forcefully grabbed her arm to make her look at you.

“Are you that fucking blind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	7. Feels Like The First Time

Jen gave you a cold glare. You’ve never seen her so angry before. She stared at the ground in silence just shaking her head. Why was she acting like this? Should you say something? What was this huge secret that nobody would tell you? As you opened your mouth, Jen broke the silence, “Sehun said your name when we fucked.”

Your heart stopped as shock spread across your face. You felt dizzy and sick to your stomach.

“Now do you understand? He’s in love with you.” She spat.

You couldn’t move; you just stood there spaced out. Everything made sense now, his overprotectiveness, his hate for Minseok, the kiss. This whole time you just thought he was being a friend. How did this happen? When did he even start liking you? Could you even face him now? Your heart hurt from all the emotions rushing through you.

“I’m staying at a friend’s.” Jen passed you and slammed the door behind her. But why was she mad? You wanted to ask Sehun so many questions but couldn’t bring yourself to actually do it. He probably wouldn’t even answer your call after the way he stomped out of your dorm.

You felt numb laying on your bed. All the times you and Sehun laid there talking for hours until you accidentally fell asleep, the times when you were sick and Sehun sat at the end of the bed to keep you company, the times he was locked out of his dorm room and stayed with you. Had you led him on?

-

The coffee shop Minseok chose to meet Yoona at had to be out of town. He couldn’t risk getting caught with you. Yoona understood this; he had to tell her you were his student. Hand in hand, he led you into the shop finding Yoona already ordering. She waved at you both as she paid for her drink.

“Hey, Min.” She strutted over and immediately hugged your boyfriend. You felt a tinge of annoyance. “Hi, Y/N. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Good things I hope.” You joked, earning an overly friendly smile from Yoona.

“I’ll go save us a table.” She looked at Minseok before walking away.

Minseok ordered your coffee, paid, and then guided you to the table. He and Yoona told you about some funny memories and how they became friends. You nodded and smiled along with them but felt upset that they were telling you all of that. There was a fleeting suspicion that they had dated before. How else would they have gone willingly into an arranged engagement?

“So, how did you two meet?” Yoona asked innocently looking up from her cup.

Your face caught on fire as your eyes widened. Minseok awkwardly shifted in his seat before answering, “We met in class, and she asked for help on one of her papers. We just clicked.”

“That’s cute.” She uneasily smiled at you.

“Um, I’ll be right back.” Minseok stood and headed towards the restrooms. You sipped on your coffee to avoid having to speak. But that was short lived when Yoona spoke.

“Can’t say I’m too impressed.”

“Ex-Excuse me?” You stuttered.

“You don’t deserve him, sweetheart. You’re just a kid.” She smirked.

“I’m only a few years younger than him.”

“But not mentally. He’s a man who needs a woman.” Her eyes focused behind you, “Don’t say anything about this to Minseok or else everyone on the campus board will know about you two.”

Minseok returned to the table, and Yoona carried on like nothing happened. You sat quietly, only speaking when talked to the rest of the time. You claimed it was tiredness when Minseok asked if you were okay in the car. Staring out the window, you watched the city buildings pass by. A certain tall lanky boy walking hand in hand with a girl on the sidewalk caught your attention. Sehun was out on a date? As you passed, you realized the girl was Minnie. You felt kind of betrayed; you shouldn’t since you had a boyfriend but suddenly you felt like you had ownership over him. Why didn’t he tell you about going out with Minnie?

“Did you see that?” You looked at Minseok in surprise. He hummed in response. “Sehun was holding hands with Minnie.”

“Good for him. She seems like a match for him.” He remarked.

Nothing was making sense anymore. Nothing was simple. Nothing was for sure.

-

It was a late Sunday night at the library by yourself. You were doing some last minute cramming for a test in the morning. Being in the dorm was too stressful with Jen, so you came to the campus library for the first time in what felt like ages. With a textbook open in front of you, you checked the answers on your review for a third time. You usually didn’t study this much but you need a distraction. You couldn’t talk to Minseok about it for obvious reasons, couldn’t talk to Jen because she’s angry at both you and Sehun, and couldn’t talk to the source of the problem because you didn’t know how to address it.

Your phone vibrated loudly on the wooden table with a text message from Minnie. Anger consumed you as you read it.

_From Minnie:_

_hey, I know you and Sehun are really close so I was wondering if you could tell me some of his favorite sweets. I’m going to make some and confess to him tomorrow before philosophy!! I’m really nervous >.<_

Oh, the irony.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You snapped aloud, earning shushes from a few people.

Who does this bitch think she is? Sehun barely showed any interest in her all semester and took her out on one ‘date.’ You couldn’t believe she actually texted you this. It was starting to feel like a TV drama. You slammed your phone down on the table in frustration and glared at your review. A soft touch brushed your back, taking you by surprise. A beautiful guy stood behind you with a look of concern on his face. He looked prince-like, ethereal even.

“Are you all right?” His voice was sweet as honey.

“Oh, um, yes. Sorry for my outburst.” You could feel your cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“You sure? You sounded pretty mad.” He took a seat in front of you.

“I am, but you don’t have to pretend to worry about me.”

“I’m not pretending,” He smiled, “I could lend an ear. You don’t want to wrinkle that pretty little forehead of yours with that scowl.” His index finger lightly tapped your forehead playfully. How was he real? Your stomach felt jittery as he gazed at you with interest. _I mean since he’s here and willing._ You thought to yourself. But maybe just don’t tell him the whole story.

“Okay, um,” You stared at your fidgeting hands on the table, “Well, I found out that a close friend of mine has feelings for me.”

“Do you feel the same way?” The boy asked.

“I… I don’t know. I saw him out with a girl, and I kind of felt jealous, I think… But I have a boyfriend. Am I a terrible person?”

“I don’t think you are. You’re just confused right now. Your heart will straighten things out.”

“That girl my friend was with just told me she’s going to confess to him tomorrow. What if he accepts?” You looked up at him with worried eyes.

“Who knows? If he really liked you, he wouldn’t. That should tell you something.”

“Ugh, this is all so stressful. I don’t want to hurt anybody, but I want to be happy too.” You laid your head on the table in defeat.

“If you can make it through this test, you can make it through this.” He gestured to your review. “Maybe you don’t need either of those guys.”

“I’m just gonna run away and become a stripper.”

That earned an adorable chuckle from the boy. You sat back up trying not to smile.

“I’m Luhan, by the way.” He held a hand out to you.

“I’m Y/N.” You shook it gently, “Are you a freshman?”

He laughed even harder this time, “Oh, no. I’m in graduate school.”

You felt so embarrassed. He looked so young though. The two of you sat there a while longer asking each other about your lives. Honestly, why was this gorgeous human being in a library on a Sunday night? He could be out with his friends or a girl for that matter. But you appreciated his company.

“I’m sorry I’ve kept you from studying.” Luhan grabbed your pen and quickly jotted down something in your notebook, “Here’s my number if you need someone to talk to again.”

“Thanks, Luhan, for listening to my ridiculous girl drama.” You said.

“Anytime.” His eyes brightened as he smiled, “Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight.”

-

Dread. That’s all you could do as you sat in your seat in philosophy. You hadn’t seen or talked to Sehun since he stormed out of your room. Panic set in when you thought about seeing him. How were you supposed to act? Like you know nothing?

“What are you nervous for?” Jongin asked from beside you.

“I’m not nervous.”

“Then why are you tapping your foot?”

“Shut up, Jongin. I thought we established you’re terrible at assuming things.” You became defensive. He grinned shaking his head at you.

That’s when you heard the door open, and Minnie and Sehun came in holding hands. Your heart shattered. Maybe what Luhan said was right. Maybe Sehun didn’t like you as much as you thought. The couple sat in the row in front of you. Sehun didn’t even look at you.

“Thanks for responding last night.” Minnie turned around and smacked your leg jokingly.

_Don’t touch me._

“Oh, sorry. I was cramming for a test.” You offered her a weak smile.

“So, are you two official yet?” Tao butted in. Minnie giggled shyly and nodded. Jongin and Tao stood up and overly congratulated Sehun just to annoy him. While they were distracted, you scooped up your backpack and left the classroom. Just down the hall, you spotted Minseok walking towards you.

“Where are you going?” He stopped you.

“I’m not feeling good.” You avoided his eyes.

“What’s wrong? Have you ate today?”

You nodded.

“You can lay on the couch in my office if you don’t feel like walking back to your dorm.” He looked at you empathetically. You nodded again and made your way to his office. Cuddled up in one of his sweatshirts that was left on his chair, you drifted off into a nap.

You woke up to a cool hand against your forehead. Your eyes slowly blinked open to see Minseok squatted beside the couch looking at you.

“What time is it?” You asked groggily.

“A little past two. I just got back from lecture. How are you feeling?” He asked, pushing back your hair from your face.

“A lot better.” You smiled, “I just want to cuddle.”

He scoffed with a grin, “You’re too adorable, you know that?”

He sat you up to readjust your position so that you could lay on top of him. You sighed blissfully once you were settled with your head nuzzled in his neck. His hand lazily rubbed your back. It was nice just laying there in his arms, but you needed more of a distraction. You needed to be reminded who you were with. Your lips nipped at his neck as your legs slowly moved to straddle him.

“Wait. What are you doing? I thought you were sick.” He asked in confusion.

“Shh.” You hovered over his lips giving him a suggestive eyebrow raise. He didn’t fight you while you began grinding your hips down on him. Your fingers made quick work of his button up. You trailed kisses down his neck and chest to the waistband of his pants. The only noises he made were soft grunts.

With his slacks undone, you pulled his half hardened member from his underwear. Your tongue licked up the length of his cock and teased the head. Minseok’s hands gripped the couch cushion tightly. You stroked him a few times to get him harder before you took him between your lips. He hissed as you came back up hollowing your cheeks. You found a rhythm with your mouth and hand that had him struggling to not buck his hips. Your gaze moved to his face which was scrunched up in pleasure. You hummed, sending vibrations through his cock.

“Jesus Christ.” Minseok groaned.

Cockiness setting in, you sucked as hard as you could to take him closer to the edge. Sweat was building up on his forehead. He was trying with everything in him not to lose it just yet. But you wanted to prove your control over him. Your free hand rest just below his belly button and gently dragged your nails across the sensitive skin. You bobbed your head faster, determined to make him come. One of his hands finally gave in and tangled in your hair. You took him from your mouth and twirled your tongue around the swollen head. ‘Fuck’ quietly fell from his lips repeatedly as you teased his slit. His hips jerked slightly, and you felt smug. You sucked him attentively a few more times before his hot juices spilled into your mouth.

After you fixed his clothing, you cuddled back up against his heaving chest. You listened to his breathing even out until he finally spoke.

“Feels like the first time we met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	8. One Mistake After Another

The last time you spoke to Sehun was a mystery to you. It felt like years, but it was only a few weeks. He didn’t act like he missed you and made you question if the two of you were ever friends. It was difficult for you watching him live a seemingly happy life without you. It wasn’t that he flaunted Minnie around; it was that he kept it quiet.

Jen had already made up with you which wasn’t surprising. Your fights never lasted more than a couple days. She didn’t mention Sehun though. It was like he was a forbidden topic. You couldn’t bring yourself to ask her if she still talked with him.

Sitting at a picnic table outside the student center, you lazily worked on a research paper that wasn’t due for two weeks. Your focus slowly landed on the students passing by. Best friends joking around. Boys yelling out to their friends across campus. Couples being lovey dovey. Then there was you watching it all. You froze when you saw a certain couple though. Sehun and Minnie walked swinging their intertwined hands back and forth as she laughed at his embarrassed expression. Your stomach tightened, and you hoped they wouldn’t see you. A hand gently landed on your back startling you. Jen laughed and sat next to you.

“So Minnie invited us to a girl’s night at her apartment tonight,” Jen spoke, following your gaze.

“She really invited me?” You asked offensively.

“She doesn’t know Sehun liked you.”

 _Liked_. Past tense. Why did that make you feel weird?

“I don’t know if I should go.”

“Why not? You don’t do anything but study and hang out with your boyfriend. You need to be around girls. I miss our party days.” Jen grinned. You sighed heavily. “Please, Y/N. For me?”

“Fine. But I get to leave when I want, not when you do.” You laid down your stipulations.

“Deal.”

-

Minnie and Nessa’s apartment was cute and cozy. There were a couple girls you didn’t know, but that didn’t stop Jen from having a good time. You sat next to her on a couch like the quiet brooding friend. No one really questioned your attitude. You assumed they caught on to your change weeks ago.

After making sure everyone had a drink, Minnie finally relaxed on the floor of the living room to gossip with everyone else. You wondered if you would have been invited if she knew the truth. Did you even want to be there?

“Min, didn’t you say you’re taking philosophy?” One of the girls you didn’t know asked and jerked you out of your thoughts.

“Yeah, the professor is super hot. I don’t understand how you got with him. He didn’t even notice Nessa trying to flirt with him.” Minnie answered before taking another drink of her cocktail.

_When the fuck did Nessa do that?_

“He always goes to a club in the city. I caught him when he was drinking and oh, my God.”

You felt your face burning and looked at Jen who was already peering at you.

“But I’m not the only one. I talked to this one girl who got with him like a few days before me. Apparently, he just sleeps around. He’s a typical frat boy.” The girl continued.

Before you heard any more, you quietly stood up and headed for the kitchen. You grabbed the vodka you had Jen buy since she’s of drinking age now, and went back to your spot. Thankfully the subject of conversation had changed but not to anything better.

“Sehun is so sweet though, guys. Really, he is. You guys are just being mean.” Minnie whined.

“He does look like an asshole though. He has major resting bitch face.” Jen laughed, using your words to describe him. You held the bottle to your lips and tossed your head back, chugging as much as you could. “Whoa, hey. Slow down, killer.” Jen tried to take the alcohol from you.

“I’m getting fucked up tonight.” You gave her a warning look.

“Jen, if it wasn’t for that asshole, we wouldn’t be friends.” Minnie playfully pointed at your roommate.

“Truuuue.” Jen slurred.

You weren’t drunk enough for this.

-

You didn’t remember when you left or how long you had been walking. But you did remember Jen trying to make you stay because you weren’t in the best state of mind. It ended with you sprinting down the street to get out of her grasp. Now you had no idea where you were. Nothing looked familiar. Tears streamed down your face as you found a playground and sat on a swing. You needed to talk to someone, and there was only one person who wouldn’t judge you.

Phone to your ear, you tried to calm down as it rang. You could feel your heart beating in every part of your body. Your stomach was warm and twisted like you were about to be sick. The ringing felt like forever before it was finally answered.

“Hey, Y/N. What’s up?” Luhan sounded chipper, and you hated that you were about to throw your problems on him.

“Luhan…” Your voice shook, “I-I don’t know where I am.”

“Look around and tell me anything like a street name. Are you near campus?”

“I think I’m still near campus. I ran from a friend’s apartment and now I’m at a park.”

“Do you know what park it is?” You could hear keys jingling as he asked. When you finally found the little sign, you told him. “Alright, I know where that is. Just stay on the phone with me until I get there.”

“Why are you so nice?” You asked sluggishly.

His cute little laugh filled your ears before he answered, “That’s just how I am. I’m not about to leave you by yourself in a place you don’t know. It’s not safe, especially this late at night.”

“Are you close yet?” You whined.

“Yes, just a few streets over,” He paused, “How much did you have to drink tonight?”

“Uhhh… I think half a bottle of vodka. I don’t really remember.”

“Holy shit.” He spoke under his breath.

You waited for him to say something, but all you heard was the synchronous sound of a car door closing through the phone and close by. Your eyes tried to focus on the figure walking towards you. The alcohol flowing through you was still controlling everything.

“How are you still conscious?” Luhan asked sliding his phone in his pocket. You shrugged. “Come on, let’s get you to your dorm.”

You shook your head quickly, “No, I can’t go there. I don’t want to deal with my roommate. C-Can I stay with you? I’ll sleep on the floor.”

He tried not to laugh as he stood you up and walked you to his car. You dully felt him fix the seatbelt around you. When he started driving, you leaned your head against the window watching the buildings pass by in a blur. It didn’t take long for you to reach his apartment, or at least it didn’t feel like a long time. The complex looked familiar; maybe you had passed it before?

As he helped you onto his couch, you felt weak. Your body collapsed, and you whimpered. Luhan’s footsteps sounded panicked as he went to a different room. An unsettling burn took over your stomach.

“Hey, Y/N. I brought you some water,” He aided you to sit up, “and a trashcan, just in case.”

You lightly sipped the water, afraid that too much would push you over the edge. Luhan tucked some hair behind your ear and offered you a smile.

“Not only do you look like an angel, but you act like one too.” You stared into his eyes. His cheeks reddened as his eyes slightly widened.

He cleared his throat quickly, “Um, you should probably rest. We’ll talk in the morning. I’ll be right back with a pillow and blanket.”

You nodded as he left you alone only to return with the items. He propped the pillow against an armrest with the blanket next to it. Without a word, he began to leave, but your quiet voice stopped him.

“Please don’t leave me by myself.”

There was hesitance as he turned to face you. The look in his eyes held surprise and embarrassment. “Y-Yeah, I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” He awkwardly sat next to you. What happened to the confident boy you met in the library and talked to for the past several weeks?

Your head gently rested on his shoulder, him tensing under your touch. With your eyes closed, you muttered a pathetic thank you.

-

It was really warm, and you felt a little sweaty. You blinked your eyes open to find yourself laying on Luhan’s lap with the blanket draped over your shoulders. He had fallen asleep with his head propped up on his hand as he leaned on the armrest. The position looked painful, and you didn’t want him to hurt himself. But should you wake him up? You sat yourself up contemplating it.

Making a choice, you lightly shook his shoulder whispering his name. He didn’t budge, and you did it again. His body wiggled a bit before he looked over at you.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, voice raspy and deep.

“I’m okay… I’m so sorry I put you through all this trouble. I must have been a handful.” You averted your eyes to your hands.

“Oh, no, I was happy to help.” He straightened up, stretching his arms.

The room was still dark save for the lamp on the side table. It must have been early in the morning. His living room looked very mature, unlike his appearance. You shyly shifted on the cushion.

“You want to talk about what happened?” Luhan asked to get your attention.

“Only if you want to hear about my boy problems.”

“I always want to hear what you have to say.”

Your chest tightened before you began, “Well, I found out my boyfriend gets around… and then that girl dating my friend started talking about him. It just became a lot to listen to and I wanted to drown it out. That probably wasn’t my best decision.”

“I’ve been telling you that you don’t need either of those idiots.” He gazed at you with an unreadable expression. The aura of the room changed. You noticed how much you wouldn’t mind waking up next to him again. After all, he’s everything a girl could want.

“Then what _do_ I need?” You asked, trying to discreetly scoot closer to him.

“Someone who can treat you right.” He answered quietly and bit his bottom lip.

The two of you looked at each other for a long moment before you broke the silence.

“Can I kiss you?”

He nodded slightly, leaning slowly towards you. Your eyes locked on his lips, you met him halfway. His lips were soft and gentle. There was a tingle in your stomach. Your hand found its way around his neck, pulling him closer. He parted his lips to test the waters, which you comfortably gave in.

Time passed by quickly and before you knew it, you were straddling him and grinding your hips against him. His hands held onto your waist pulling you down as close as possible. Your mouth traveled down to his neck and made him groan. He slipped his fingers under your shirt, lightly feeling your skin. You sighed into his ear. Like a switch, he flipped you onto your back with him ravaging your neck and sliding your shorts down your legs.

When your clothing hit the floor, his fingers veered across the wet patch growing in your panties. The sighs turned into whines as he added pressure. With a whisper of his name, he had your panties joining your shorts on the ground and his fingers right back on you. Your hands gripped his hair and shoulder. You slacked your jaw in a silent moan. His slick digits teasingly slid between your folds and curled within you. The hold on his hair tightened. You could feel his smirk against your neck.

His fingers kept a steady rhythm making you come more undone with each movement. Your hand tugged at his hair to bring him back to your mouth, you craving the taste of him. He slipped his fingers out of you, and you whined into the kiss.

“Don’t worry, babygirl.” Luhan’s voice was husky and low. You almost moaned when he spoke.

He helped you wiggle out of your blouse and took in the sight of you laying on his couch in nothing but your bra, which was quickly disposed of. You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth as you gazed up at him. Leaning over, he kissed just below your navel and trailed his way up your body, giving a little more attention to your breasts. He was the ultimate teaser. Wanting him to feel the struggle, you rolled the two of you off the couch, landing on him with a smug grin. He was on the same page as you and moved his hands behind his head waiting for you to start.

Your hands made quick work of his basketball shorts. You skimmed your lips over his clothed bulge on your way back to his face. Nipping his mouth once, you tugged his shirt off, in which he gladly sat up to help. You straddled his legs and sluggishly pulled his boxers off. He watched you with intense eyes as you crawled over him, your face stopping over his hard cock. You held it to your mouth and flicked your tongue over the swollen head. The hissing from him gave you encouragement to keep going. Your mouth surrounded his length and took as much of him as it could. You hollowed your cheeks as you came back up, not breaking eye contact. Releasing him with a pop, you straddled his waist once again. Your hips wiggled from side to side.

With a quiet ‘fuck,’ he was fast to pick you up and carry you into his room. It was dimly lit with a candle burning on his dresser, filling the room with warm vanilla. He dropped you on the bed before he retrieved a condom from his nightstand. Once he was between your legs, you took the packet from him, ripped it, and rolled the rubber down his member. Not fazed by your dominance, he rubbed the tip up and down your heat, covering himself in your wetness, before filling you up to the hilt.

“Oh, god, Luhan.” You tightened your grip on his shoulders and let your head fall back into his pillow.

His mouth took purchase on your exposed throat and bit and sucked at the skin. He pulled out almost completely and thrust back in. Luhan knew how to fuck hard and deep. You rolled your hips in time with his thrusts. Your fingertips memorized the movements of his muscles in his back as he buried his cock deep within you repeatedly. With an angelic appearance, it was hard to believe how rough he was being. You were definitely not complaining though because _goddamn_ , he knew how to make you feel good.

You felt his hand caress down your side finding its way to your clit. He rubbed you in sync with his hips. The coil in your stomach was wound up so tightly. Sweat built up on your forehead as you tried to keep your composure. His lips sinfully worked with yours, not helping your case.

“Come on, babygirl. I wanna hear you scream my name.” He whispered hotly.

Suddenly, he pounded into you. With your nails dug into his back, you held onto him for dear life. Your orgasm hit you harder than ever before. His name spilled from your lips like a chant. Your legs trembled, and your body jerked with every thrust in. His movements became inconsistent as he chased his own release.

When he halted, he stayed hovering over you. He pressed an adoring kiss against your lips, and you smiled into it. It quickly escalated into heated kisses and biting. You felt a twitch between your legs. His cock was coming back to life inside you.

“Round two?” He asked with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

-

Waking up next to Luhan actually felt so wrong. Guilt consumed you as you gathered your belongings and left a note apologizing for the night before. Walking back to campus, you checked your phone. You had missed calls from Jen and Sehun and a voicemail from him as well. Right then wasn’t a good time to hear his voice. Entering your dorm room, you were immediately bombarded by Jen in ‘mom’ mode.

“Where the hell were you?” She scanned over you for injuries.

“A friend’s.” You answered, trying to get to your room to change clothes.

Jen caught your wrist and pulled you back to her. “Is that a hickey on your neck?” You didn’t say anything. She released your arm in confusion. “That’s… That’s not from Minseok, is it? I didn’t think you believed what they said. Do you really think he’d do that to you?”

You barely shook your head. Tears clouded your vision, but you weren’t about to start bawling. As you were about to say something, someone knocked on your door. You took that moment to head into your bedroom to change. Once the door was shut, you sucked the tears back up. Why did you have to act so rashly?

Before you continued beating yourself up, there was another soft knock only this time at your door. You were expecting to see Jen on the other side but were frightened by the sight of Sehun.

“Hey.” He spoke quietly.

“Hey,” You stood in silence for a moment, “You can come in if you want.”

He hesitantly stepped past you and sat on your bed.

“How’s your hand?” You asked.

“It’s alright. I almost shattered my wrist.”

“What did you do?”

“I punched a wall.”

You tried not to laugh, “Why?”

“I went to stop something and heard something I didn’t want to hear.” He looked down at his hands. You mouthed ‘oh,’ not knowing what else to say.

“Did you listen to that message I left you?” He spoke again.

“No, not yet.”

“You can just delete it. I’m about to tell you what I said anyway.”

You nodded your head and avoided looking directly in his eyes.

“Nice hickey.” He commented, and you subconsciously covered it with your hand. “Minseok?”

“No actually.”

He looked at you in shock, “Who?!”

“This guy named Luhan. I was just being-”

“Luhan?” He cut you off.

“You know him?”

“Yeah, he’s come to the frat house several times. He’s Minseok’s best friend.”

Everything froze around you, and you felt like you were about to throw up.

“He’s the one that’s been telling me all these things about Minseok… He told me something that I really need you to know.” Sehun cleared his throat, “That baby is his.”

Your phone in your hand began ringing. Minseok’s name flashed across the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	9. Spending Forever

Your heart pounded in your ears as you stood outside Minseok’s apartment. All he did was ask you to come over, his voice sounded hurt. Every possible bad thing ran through your mind as to why he was like that. When he finally opened the door, you took in the rough image of Minseok. His eyes were red and slightly puffy, his hair was a wavy mess, and he looked paler than usual. Had he found out about Luhan?

“Holy shit, Min. What’s wrong?” You stepped closer, hesitating to brush a hand through his hair.

“Can you come inside?” His voice cracked and broke your heart. You nodded and followed him to his living room. He pulled you tightly into his arms, nuzzling his face in your hair. Your hands clung to the back of his shirt as you let your emotions finally surface.

“I love you so much.” He whispered.

Your body broke down in tears. Why was he saying this now? Did he even mean it? You felt yourself shaking.

“That’s why I have to do this.” He continued and pulled back to look at you, “Just promise me you won’t hate me.”

“I could never hate you.” You let go of him so the two of you could sit on the couch.

With both your hands in his, he took a deep breath before speaking, “Yoona’s pregnant with my child, and my parents are adamant that we get married as soon as possible. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and-”

“How long have you known?” You interrupted.

“A few days-”

“And you’re just now telling me?”

“I didn’t know how to tell you.” His eyes flooded with tears, and you decided to let him finish, “I don’t want this to happen either. I will fight this with everything I have… But for now, I need to do this by myself. I can’t let you be burdened by my mess.”

You hadn’t noticed more tears rolling down your cheeks until Minseok wiped one away.

“I thought you said you were just friends with her.”

“We were- are. It was a drunken night over the summer that I can barely remember. I know this sounds bad but I hate that it happened. I hate that it’s taking me away from you. I want nothing more than to be with you… But I’m not the best thing for you.”

“Can I ask you something?” You looked him in the eye.

“Anything.”

“Were you ever with someone else while we were together?”

“No… I haven’t been with anyone else since I met you.”

You nodded your head, your face scrunching up as you felt a sob coming on. He held you close to his chest and stroked your hair.

“Maybe one day we’ll meet again when my dumb, reckless past is done catching up with me.”

-

It had been several days since you had gotten up for something other than using the bathroom. Jen checked in on you every once in a while to make sure you were still alive. Your room was dark save for the sliver of sun peeking through your shades. You felt completely drained; your emotions were used up, and you were numb. College was meant for finding yourself, but you only felt like you had lost yourself. Did you really even know what it meant to be in a relationship? Maybe you only knew how to please a guy. You couldn’t even bring yourself to tell Minseok you loved him back. You didn’t know what love was.

Your mind wandered to Sehun. How was he? You missed him more than anything right then. You missed his snide remarks, his dumbfounded face when he was so done with you, his unconventional laugh that he muffled with his hands, just everything about him. Did he hear about you and Minseok? Why hadn’t he made sure you were okay? There was a pain in your chest thinking about him. The need to cry came over you for the umpteenth time that day. You wanted your best friend back.

Feeling around the sheets, you found your phone and pulled up your voicemails. You took a deep breath before clicking on the one Sehun left you while you were with Luhan.

He sighed deeply into the receiver and began, “You’re probably getting fucked. You’re probably giving head. I don’t fucking care, Y/N. You’ve been with all these different guys, but I don’t fucking care. I’m just a fool for you… Maybe you’re too good for me. Goddamnit, why am I so fucking scared?” _Click._

Your lip quivered slightly as you hit play again. You could tell he had been drinking by the slight lisp in his voice. But there were sober thoughts in that drunken confession. You needed to see him.

After quickly showering, you threw on a hoodie and shorts and stormed out of the dorms. You dialed quickly to find out where Sehun was.

“Hello?” Tao confusedly answered.

“Are you with Sehun?” You asked with forwardness.

“Uh, yeah. He’s here at the apartments.”

You didn’t bother replying and hung up as you slipped into your car. The speed limit across campus didn’t even faze you speeding to the apartments. Barely parking correctly, you hopped out and jogged up to the open door of one unit. You immediately spotted Sehun and Tao sitting in the living room.

“Oh Sehun.” You bellowed sternly.

The room got quiet as all eyes were on you. He looked like a deer in headlights.

“Congratulations.” You spat.

“For what?” He looked around at his friends with a confused expression.

“Leveling up to asshole. How dare you leave that voicemail on my phone and not have the decency to explain it to my face.” Your eyes lingered to the audience that was gathering around. Luhan’s amused smirking face caught your attention. He seemed to be on your side.

Tao nudged Sehun to get up. Sehun hesitantly grabbed your arm and pulled you upstairs to an empty bedroom.

“What was that about?” You crossed your arms as he shut the door.

“I was drunk and-”

“I know you too well to know that what you said while drunk meant nothing.”

His eyes fluttered to the floor between you two. “I’ve tried so hard to convince myself that I don’t like you like this. I’ve tried moving on by forcing myself to like other girls, but it just doesn’t work. I want you to be happy, and it kills me that I can’t be the one to do that. I have loved you since sophomore year of high school when you made me dance at the school’s formal. I hated dancing, but I did it anyway. It might be silly or unrealistic, but I really do want to be with you forever, even if it’s just as a friend. I’ve been so scared to tell you how I felt because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship… But I guess I did anyway by not telling you.”

You stared at him for a moment before questioning him, “So you and Minnie?”

“I broke up with her the morning after I left that message. I never kissed her or had sex with her. I just couldn’t do it.”

You nodded your head taking in the information. “Come on.” You walked past him and headed to the stairs.

“Wait, where are we going?” He tried to catch up.

“My dorm. I’m not done with this conversation, and I’m _not_ finishing it here.”

The drive back to your dorm was quiet. Sehun seemed to be too scared to say anything. He followed you like a puppy to your room. Once the door was shut behind you, you stared at each other in silence.

“I’ve spent the last few days thinking about everything that’s happened this semester. I realized I’ve been trying to fill a void that was already filled. I wanted to ignore it because it seemed too ridiculous of me. I couldn’t even admit it to myself.” You spoke up.

“Admit what?” He asked quietly.

“I’m completely and utterly in love with you.” You felt your eyes sting from finally saying it out loud. Sehun swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He didn’t hear you as you strode over and gripped the back of his neck. His eyes shot open as your lips gently touched.

“I’m so sorry.” You whispered, pulling back and letting go of him. A tear escaped down your cheek. His eyes were locked on you. The expression on his face was hard to read, and you felt scared. Why did he have to have such a good poker face?

That feeling faded when he cupped your face and brought you back into his lips. Your hands held onto his sides in case he were to disappear. You tilted your head to deepen the kiss. The last time he kissed you, you were too afraid you’d let yourself fall into him. It was better to push him away than let what you thought would ruin your friendship happen.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He said as he broke the kiss.

You tried to suppress a smile, and he pulled you into a hug. You didn’t want that moment to end. But like all good things, it had to as Jen walked in and yelled a long, “YES!” Her fists flying into the air in celebration. You hid your face in his chest, feeling his laughter rumble through him.

-

_A couple weeks later, the weekend after finals…_

Philosophy wasn’t as awkward as you thought it would have been. Minseok actually approved of Sehun but still made a joke that he’ll swoop in one day and steal you away. It took a lot of weight off your shoulders. You cared about the two guys and didn’t want them to hate each other. Though they didn’t show it in class, you knew they did anyway. Minnie and Nessa stopped sitting with you and moved back to the front where they sat at the beginning of the semester. Jongin rubbed it in your face that he knew you and Sehun would start dating. Tao seemed to be the most clueless about what was going on. The semester ended smoothly which was a relief.

You picked up some trash from the living room and tossed it. Jen exited her room with a bag over her shoulder. You’d been nervously cleaning the dorm for your movie night with Sehun.

“Be careful. He’s pretty big.” Jen wiggled her eyebrows at you.

“Jen, I swear to God.” You gave her a look to hide the fact you wanted to laugh.

She chuckled, making her way to the door to the hallway, “I’m staying at Luhan’s tonight, so you kids don’t get too crazy.”

“Be careful. He likes to tease.” You grinned as she stared at you blankly.

“Fuck off.” She rolled her eyes playfully and opened the door to leave but actually let Sehun in. “For fuck’s sake, Sehun. Do you have to pop up out of nowhere?” Jen said with annoyance and headed out. Sehun laughed before turning to you and giving you a kiss on the forehead.

The movie had been on for an hour, and all you had done was sit nervously waiting for Sehun to make a move. You thought there was an unspoken agreement that tonight would be the night you took your relationship a step further. The least he could do was initiate it. It didn’t even occur to you that he might be just as nervous as you. Being the bold one, you leaned your head back on his lap. You were sat on the floor in front of him as he idly played with your hair. He glanced down at you and raised his eyebrows as if to ask ‘what?’ It wasn’t enough.

You wiggled around to rest your chin on your hands holding onto his knees. He looked at you with amusement. _Jesus Christ, this kid._ Your hands slid up his thighs as you sat up to meet his lips. You pulled your legs onto the couch, straddling him. His hands took hold of your hips. Your hands lost themselves in his recently dyed black hair. You rested your core over his bulge and felt it hardening as the kiss became heated. His hips lightly ground upwards causing the heat to build in your lower half.

Before you could tug at his shirt, he scooped you up making you giggle and carried you into your room. You landed on your bed with a bounce, eyes watching him with amusement. He pulled his shirt over his head and climbed on top of you. He gazed into your eyes, making you feel even more nervous. Shaking hands explored his exposed arms and chest, remembering the way his muscles tensed as your fingertips traced over them.

He brushed some hair away from your face and smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You felt yourself blushing and thanked the heavens that the only light in the room came through the door from the living room so he couldn’t see the embarrassment on your face.

His soft lips met yours in an innocent kiss. You felt his hands sneak under your shirt and guide it up your body. Your skin caught on fire as his hands grazed your sides. You lifted up to let him remove the clothing. As confident as you had been before in these kinds of situations, you felt embarrassed and shy. He reached behind you and unclasped your bra. Your arms immediately covered your chest once the garment was tossed off the bed.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” Sehun said softly and took your hands in his. His body pressed against yours as he raised your hands above your head and captured your lips. The feeling of your bare chest against his made your heart beat fast, and you were sure he could feel it. Why did he have to make you feel this way?

One of his knees spread your legs so he could sink between them. You could feel his erection rub against you through his sweatpants, making your excitement grow even more. He hesitantly let go of your hands and caressed his down to your hips. Your arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer. A whimper sounded from your throat as he pressed his member harder against you. You could feel him smile into the kiss. That annoying butterfly feeling in your stomach returned.

A hand slipped between your bodies and under your shorts. Sehun’s warm fingers gently rubbed your heat through your panties making you whimper again. After a few circles, his hand went under the waistband. You gasped, and he licked into your mouth as a finger slowly teased your slit. Your body jerked at the sensation every other movement.

“Mm… Sehun.” You whined quietly.

With that, his long finger dipped into your core and began working you leisurely. Your hands gripped onto his shoulders tightly. His mouth traveled to your neck, sparing gentle bites across the skin. The excitement was almost unbearable. You bit your bottom lip as he added another finger and picked up the pace. Your nails dug into his skin. Your breathing became heavy, laced with whines and whimpers. _Holy shit, was the wait worth it._ The friction between your legs distracted you from him kissing your chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and softly sucked and licked the bud. Your back arched into his touches. You needed him _now_.

You pushed him away and sat up. He looked at you in confusion, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Yes… You’re going too slow.” You said breathlessly.

A grin spread across his face as he began pulling your shorts and panties down your legs. The nerves you felt before were fading away. He met your lips and laid you back down before he got off the bed to remove his remaining clothing. You admired him as his clothes hit the floor and he found your gaze with an adorable shy smile. Crawling back over you, he cupped your cheek, nipping your lips. He sat back, ripped open a packet, and quickly rolled a condom on. You hadn’t even touched him and he was already incredibly hard.

He aligned himself with your entrance, looking at you for permission. Your hand sifted through his hair and pulled him down to your mouth. He pushed in slowly. His head fell to your shoulder, and his shaky breaths danced across your skin. You whimpered as he stretched you. Jen wasn’t lying. Just when you thought he was all the way in, he’d push in a little bit more. Your head fell back on your pillows.

“I love you.” He spoke between heavy pants.

You cupped his face and brought him eye to eye with you. “I love you too.”

With a smile, he leaned down to nip at your lips as he began shallow thrusts. You didn’t feel rushed or like you’d get caught. It was less stressful; you could fully enjoy it at your own pace. His hips rolled against yours, thrusts becoming longer and deeper. His teeth grazed the skin where your neck met your shoulder. You tried to suppress a moan when he snapped his hips, suddenly too self-conscious about the noises you made.

“You don’t have to be quiet with me,” He whispered, “You already fart in front of me.”

You gasped and smacked his shoulder. He let out his cute little giggle as he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“Sehun, I hate-” Your words were cut short by a moan. Sehun had snapped into you again, hitting you in just the right spot.

“Hate me? Doesn’t sound like it.” He smirked and nudged your head to the side for him to attack your unmarked skin.

Instead of arguing back, you let him continue his ministrations. He resumed a steady, yet quicker rhythm with his hips. You felt the ball of energy in your core tighten from the pressure. Your hands traced his back muscles and dragged your nails when he fucked you at the perfect angle. Delicate moans slipped from your lips as he put all his focus on his thrusts. You got a glimpse of his face that was scrunched in concentration; his eyebrows furrowed, his bottom lip between his teeth, his hair stuck to his forehead. He looked beautiful hovering above you.

When the pleasure became too much to keep your eyes open, you pushed your head back into your pillows allowing all that was Sehun to consume you. Moans of his name came naturally. Your hips bucked up to meet his. He let go of a few grunts between his quivery pants. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer. You wanted to feel every bit of him that you could.

Sehun felt your walls clench around his member and groaned. It took a lot of him to not lose control. Your legs clamped his waist as your orgasm began to hit you. Nails scratching down his back, you cried out in ecstasy. Sehun didn’t let up until he hit his own high. You studied the defined veins in his neck as he clenched his jaw to keep from moaning. He let out a trembling breath before pulling out and laying next to you.

After a moment, you rolled over throwing an arm across his stomach and resting your head on his heaving chest. Your fingertips doodled shapes on his skin while he cooled off. The two of you laid in silence for a few minutes before you spoke up.

“What are you thinking about?” You asked, sighing in contentment.

“Spending forever with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
